A Slayer in Shreveport, Part III: The Finale
by krynny su
Summary: The take down of William Compton!


**A/N:**

I really wanted to have this done by last night or this morning, but, as usual, I procrastinate! How did everyone like the premiere tonight? I loved it! I'll keep it spoiler free for those that haven't seen it yet! ;)

The most massive thanks in the entire Universe to everyone who has read and reviewed this series! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you!

**Disclaimer and technical aspects:**

I don't own Buffy or True Blood. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. If I have to tell you who owns what, I pity you, my friend. I pity you. ;)

Third-and** FINAL**!-installment in the 'A Slayer in Shreveport' series. So, if you haven't yet, you should probably read the first two stories first or else there shall be confusion in your future!

It's a bit…descriptive vs. dialogue. I know that can get awful boring sometimes and I apologize in advance! That's just the way the story flowed! Also, there's not really much of a 'battle scene' with Buffy, Bill and Eric. I felt that it wouldn't really flow well with them so I just took it a bit of a different way instead. I, again, thank you for reading it!

Oh, and Buffy's POV! :]

**A Slayer in Shreveport Part III: The** Finale

This story takes its setting a little over a year later from where we previously left off.

Exactly, you ask? Um, well, I would say….probably sixteen or seventeen months…? Ish. Maybe. Look, I don't know 'exactly.' July of 2009. Good enough? Jeez Louise!

Anyway, on this particular Louisiana summer night, we all stood assembled in my Southern BFF's living room. That being Sookie Stackhouse, of course.

'We' being my vampire husband of two, nearly three years, and Sheriff of Area Five, Eric Northman, Sookie's Were beau, Alcide Herveaux, Faith, Eric's second in command and my vampire BFF, Pam, Riley (Yes, military-former-boyfriend Riley), Willow, Giles, my extremely newly married little sister, and her Shifter husband, Dawn and Sam and a troupe of assorted Slayers.

We were assembled on this particular night for one reason and one reason only-it was time.

Time? Time for what, you ask?

Time for all of our meticulous planning to be put into action.

It was time for the take down of King Bill Compton.

When I say our planning was 'meticulous', I mean _meticulous._

We spent the better part of a year infiltrating Bill's crap-tastic 'mansion' and replacing his human guards with Slayers and members of Riley's squadron from the new Initiative thing he had going on. Riley was the first one in. Samantha opted out of this particular mission due to the fact that she was a semi-new mother to my beautiful god-twins, Jack and Olive. I understood completely.

I'm not sure that vampires are qualified to raise toddlers. Mine and Eric's marriage is barely even seen as legal, not to mention all the shenanigans my vampirism caused in the Slayer world. Could you imagine the controversy a set of human babies would bring?

Willow and Giles were definitely not happy about my fangy-ness, and I mean, who could blame them, neither Eric nor I were pleased with it either, but they've adapted just the same as all of us had. Before I knew it, Willow was showing up with bottles of A+ for me.

That's real friendship, right there :]

Anyway, back to the important stuff.

We started by replacing Bill's human guards with Slayers and Initiative members one at a time at first, gradually stepping it up till they all had been replaced. The original guards were transported to a secret military holding facility, hidden in the middle of the Arizona desert.

Thankfully, the humans are generally only used as day guards and, well, so far, no one has seemed to notice the switch.

Unless, of course, they had and were waiting for us to strike.

At the end of Riley's third month inside, he found the golden ticket. Exactly the information we needed.

Locked up all nice and secure, in a secret room down in Bill's 'dungeon' area, was…..are you ready for it?

Former Queen, Sophie-Anne Leclerq.

Barely alive, but nonetheless, still alive. Well, kind of. Un-alive? You know what I mean. She wasn't a vamp-murdered pile of goop like had been previously thought. I had started to research her death right after it happened, but life, well, un-life had happened.

Eric and I glamoured the information out of one the guards before he was shipped off to Arizona.

For some reason-or reasons-we may never know, instead of actually just vamp-murdering Sophie-Anne and getting her out of his way entirely, Bill locked her up in the dungeon and had kept her there, barely fed and completely mal-nourished, for a vampire, which eventually turned her extremely wild and insanely dangerous.

I don't know how he managed to do it, but somehow, Riley talked her down from murdering him and told her who he was, how he was affiliated with Eric and myself and what was in the works. As soon as we knew she was still, um, well, vamp-alive, some resemblance of a plan started drawing itself up.

Every morning, and afternoon, as soon as we were all infiltrated, Riley would sneak Sophie-Anne a Tru-Blood. As she was quite an old vampire and seriously depraved, it took nearly a month for her to start gaining any sort of strength back. As soon as she was done with her TB, Riley would take the bottle and leave. A few Slayers would come in and work make-up mojo on Sophie-Anne to keep her looking withdrawn and frail. She acted up her part well, at night time for Bill, playing up the weakness and feral ways.

The next step was Xander. Willow, Giles, Faith and Dawn had been contemplating for a long time before Willow eventually just used some magic and teleported him over. He was obviously shocked at arriving in the middle of Fangtasia but Willow works fast and she had him magically tied to a chair in the middle of the club before he could blink.

Sookie tried reading into his mind but all she got was a confusing, jumbled mess of…whatever. Nothing made sense.

That's what tipped Willow and Giles off.

Xander had obviously been bewitched. We all kind of figured the who and more than likely knew the why. That just left the when.

I can say at this time that I've never been so thankful to see Bobby Burnham being dragged into Fangtasia in my life.

Eric glamoured him and got him to spill the beans.

Bill had first gotten the idea of using Xander as his, well, 'butt monkey' _(Xander phrase, not mine)_, during the whole fiasco with Russell Edgington. That was the very first time Willow and Xander had ever come to Shreveport to visit me.

Bill had pegged Xander as the obvious weak link. He paid some dark witches a crap load of money to follow Xander back to Scotland. After Eric and I had exposed Bill for the shitty non-person he was, he called the dark Coven up and had them bewitch the entire castle against me.

Pretty lame, right? That's Bill for you.

Willow and Giles did some serious thinking back and came up with the major clue to support what Bobby had spilled.

When Kennedy had told them about Xander knowing about Faith quitting, they hadn't been in the Highlands. They weren't even in Scotland! They had gone to London to check up on some things at the offices. The puzzle pieces slowly started to fit together.

Bobby then spilled that he himself hadn't been bewitched, just bribed. With a lot of money.

Eric finished up the glamour by erasing any memory Bobby had ever had about him, myself, Fangtasia and everybody involved in this whole mess.

I knew that wasn't the real end for poor Bobby. It was the safe, happy ending for my family to see. There was only a small handful of us that would know about Bobby's true ending….a bloody neck and a deep grave.

Willow and Giles had worked for a very long time over the last few days, trying to locate the spell that had been cast on Xander, sadly, to no avail. They eventually decided that, even with Willow's immense power, the only ones that could break it, were the ones that had started it. One quick phone call to Kennedy and thirty five minutes later, the spell was broken and Xander was chock full of free will. And guilt. Lots of guiltity guilt-guilt.

We never did ask Kennedy how she broke it…I'm just going to assume she used Slayer violence and call it chapter closed.

Tonight, as we were all assembled at Sookie's, Xander still remained magically tied in a chair. He was still processing my, um, erm, change and wasn't really in a good place.

Willow thought it best for everyone that he stay put.

"I'll stay back with him, Buffy." Giles volunteered.

"I'll stay too." Willow added. "If we leave him by himself, he'll probably get knocked out."

I laughed and nodded. "That's fine. We'll leave five Slayers back. Two out front, two in the back and one to stay in here with you. Just in case. Never know what the good King has up his designer sleeve."

There were about fifteen Slayers total, plus Pam, Sookie, Alcide, Dawn, Shifter Sam, Riley, Eric and myself. We could afford to lose five Slayers. Well, I mean, we could afford to have five Slayers stay back. Not, like, have five Slayers, you know, be dead.

I was actually hoping to not have to use any of them at all but I knew that was just wishful thinking. If it came down to a fight, especially with the Slayers, I'm not sure how many vamps would be spared and I'm not entirely sure if they would understand why the vamps couldn't be killed. Slayers don't tend to be law abiders….go figure.

Eric and I left first; It took us only a few seconds to speed across the graveyard that connected Sookie and Bill's houses. The others were slowly approaching behind us.

The usual two vamp guards were standing out front.

They saw us approaching and stood up straight.

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Northman. Do you have an appointment with HRH?"

I snorted. " 'His Royal Highness'? Really-" I started but Eric politely elbowed me and I shut up.

"Pardon my wife's insubordinate ways. She's in a bit of a….saucy mood. It's the reason we need to speak with the King."

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass looked at each other and then waved us through.

Eric and I walked straight through, into Bill's office.

He was perched behind his desk. There were four guards total in the room. Two behind Bill and two behind Eric and I.

"Buffy, I must say…being a vampire suits you. It really does. What do I owe the pleasure of this fine visit tonight, Eric?" he drawled out.

Eric and I shared a look and a small nod.

"Look, Billy-boy, I'm not going to lay out a whole bunch of lies and fabrications. I'm going to be straight forward-We're here to take you down."

Bill smiled. "While I do appreciate your honesty, by the way, it's _'Your Majesty'_, to you, I find your statement to be rather…hysterical, if you don't mind me saying."

I nodded. "Okay, well, how about 'We're here for Sophie-Anne'. How's that one work for you?"

Bill's face drained what little color it had left.

"You can swallow whatever _'I don't know what you're talking about'_ bullshit you have brewing 'cause we know she's here."

Bill regained some of his composure and his expression changed rapidly to 'livid'.

"Guards! Take them down to the cells and lock them up for treason." he spat.

The guards didn't move.

"That was an order!"

They still didn't budge.

"If you all want to live, you will-"

"I would probably save your non-existent breath, if I were you, Billy-Bob" I said, cutting him off.

"My-"

"Fact is, Bill, that they are no longer _your_ guards. They now belong to me. It was very surprising how little money it took. You're not the only one that can bribe."

Loud noises started to emanate into the office from the outside halls.

Eric and I smiled at each other.

"Nor did we come alone." Eric added on. He motioned for the four guards in the room to leave and they did.

I walked slowly over to Bill till I was standing nearly eye level with him.

"Bribing Eric's day man into spying on me? Sending Were's after me, through my best friend, that you bewitched to hate me? I mean really? How lame can you get?"

I circled behind Bill.

"But do you know what, truly, your worst mistake was?"

I leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Turning me."

He whirled around and faced me. He opened his mouth but I cut him off again and continued pacing around the office.

"I was a pretty badass Slayer before…beautiful, smart, witty, charming, the enhanced senses and strong-very strong. After I was turned though? Magnified. Everything is magnified. So not only am I a badass vampire, which, to a lot of people, is scary enough…I'm a vampire that was Slayer. If my senses were enhanced before, can you even imagine what they are like now?"

"My guess, lover, would be…lethal." Eric smiled, as he leaned up against the wall.

"Traitors. You're both filthy traitors." Bill spat.

"Yeah, except we aren't the ones that faked the Queen's death by murdering another vampire, 'cause I'm assuming that's what you did, please, stop me if I'm wrong, and then locked said Queen up in a dungeon for well over a year, with little to no nourishment, causing her to become a wild animal while you took over all her power and an entire kingdom…. But yeah, no you're right. Eric and I are totally the traitors in this scenario."

"I'll have you both put to the final death for your actions. This shall be your last night alive for tomorrow, you'll both meet the sun. By my orders!"

Eric and I looked at each other and then back at Bill.

"Who, exactly, is carrying out that order, Bill?" Eric asked.

"Guards! Guards!" Bill yelled.

"They aren't coming, Billy. Face it. You're on your own." I took another step towards him.

"Your guards aren't your guards anymore, remember? The ones that I didn't buy out were traded for Slayers and members of a paranormal military group known as The Initiative." Eric stated.

He sat up from his space on the wall and grinned. "I would finish up with him very soon, if I were you, lover. It's time."

I knew he was right. I could smell her coming.

Gross.

"He's right. It's time."

I pulled my fist back and punched Bill as hard as I could, right in the face. He went flying back, into the wall. Several chunks of dry wall came fluttering down with him.

"That was for Sookie."

I walked up and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"And that, well, that was just for fun."

I went to kick him again but this time he grabbed my foot and pulled me down on the floor. He blurred on top of me, holding my throat tightly with one hand and my hands with the other. I could feel Eric's anger bubbling throughout our bond, but he knew better than to deviate away from the plan, even if it hurt him to watch.

"I'm not sure if I can wait till sunrise. I might want to kill you myself." Bill growled.

"I don't have much faith in you to kill _anyone_, seeing as you're choking someone that doesn't breathe." I spat back.

"What's curious to me is that your lover is not coming to your rescue. What does that say about him?"

Suddenly, a large spurt of blood came flying from Bill's shoulder followed by an extremely loud sizzling noise. He flew off the top of me and laid on the floor, howling in pain.

"It says that he knows when to stick with a plan."

Sophie-Anne stood in the doorway, looking fabulous for a supposedly dead and then dead again, woman.

Riley, Dawn and Sookie stood behind her.

I sat up and saw the cause of Bill's pain was a medium sized, pure silver dagger, sticking out of his shoulder.

Sophie-Anne walked farther into the room and looked around, inspecting everything, it seemed.

"How could this…_house_…even come close to passing for a palatial compound? I miss New Orleans and my mansion so very much. I feel I might enjoy tearing this place down."

"No, you can't do that." Sookie said walking in behind her.

Sophie-Anne turned and gave Sookie a confused look.

"I just meant 'cause of it's historical value. That's all."

Sophie-Anne nodded. "Very well. Fair point and all that. Just get me out of here and back to New Orleans. I've got a kingdom to repair."

"Um, I'm not sure I want to know this, but, what's going to happen to Bill?" Dawn asked, meekly from the doorway.

"You're not, um, you're not going to … stake him, are you?" Sookie asked.

She hated what Bill had done to her but she couldn't bare to have him die. I knew the feeling well. See reference: Angel. I also knew that just wasn't going to happen. There were laws and they had to be followed. However, Sookie didn't have to know that. After everything she had been through in her life, she deserved to at least be able to think somewhat peacefully.

"No, that's not the plan we had, right….Your Majesty?" I interjected.

I'm not sure what it was, but, it kind of felt right to me, calling Sophie-Anne my Queen. It was weird. But, such is my life.

"You'll….take care of him, won't you, Your Majesty?" I added on.

Sophie-Anne smiled, darkly. "Oh, I'll definitely take care of him."

_**(Eleven months later)**_

"You lied to me, Buffy! You're supposed to be my best friend and you lied to me!"

"Sookie, please, just-"

"No! I don't want this no more! None of it!"

"Sookie, please listen to-"

"Don't you even start with me, Eric Northman. You stood and lied right along with her!"

"Bill got the punishment he deserved." Eric stated, loudly. "He betrayed his Queen to steal her position. The punishment is final death."

It'd been nearly a year since the…situation with Bill and Queen Sophie-Anne's triumphant return from the grave. Bill had obviously received, um, final punishment for his actions and Sookie had just found out from her now fiance-slash-werewolf, Alcide. How Alcide found out….God only knows. I got a frantic voicemail from her when Eric and I had woken up asking us to come to Bon Temps immediately.

Dawn and Sam are expecting a baby girl any day (hopefully night), so I obviously thought….but no. We got to Sookie's house and I knew…just knew it was about Bill and his fate.

"Eric, shut up. You're not helping." I said, elbowing him out of my way. "Sookie, I should've told you the truth. I'm sorry I didn't. But please…_please_ believe me when I say that I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want to hurt you."

"I am so done with vampires and your stupid ass rules and laws. I may have hated Bill for what he did to me and to you but a tiny part of me still, and will, always love him. There had to have been another way to deal with him-"

"Like what? Sue him in court?" Eric asked, sarcastically.

"All you vampires do is 'cause me trouble and death and I've changed from the sweet, soft person I used to be into this hardened girl that's seen too much and…I just can't handle it anymore. I just…I can't." Sookie cried. "Get out. Get out now. Leave me alone. Never speak to me again."

"Sookie, please-" I started. I could feel the bloody tears begin to well.

"Eric Northman, Buffy Northman, I rescind your invitations. Get out."


End file.
